


closing doors

by puffygyu



Series: collector's prize [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lawyer Kim Mingyu, Prosecutor Jeon Wonwoo, extremely short don't expect too much, kinda inspired by ace attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffygyu/pseuds/puffygyu
Summary: Mingyu's weekly visits to the courthouse may make him nervous sometimes, but at least he knew that one person always waited there for him without fail.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: collector's prize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	closing doors

**Author's Note:**

> minwon as lawyers/prosecutors live in my head rent free.

With almost confident steps Mingyu climbed up the heavy looking stairs to the opulent building, that reminded its citizens every day that law couldn’t be escaped and there were always eyes watching. Sometimes when he was nervous, he started counting them in his head (his best guess was 52 stairs), but today was not one of those days and so he reached the entrance without having to show off his ability to concentrate. 

Slightly out of breath thanks to the exercise, he pulled out his ID card with the terrible picture they took on his first day of work 5 years ago, him looking all nervous in this awful black suit and swiped it over the scanner. The security guy was too occupied with his phone to even look up as the doors opened for the lawyer. 

Mingyu’s weekly trips to the court always had a special air around them, much different from the otherwise cramped office space he occupied in one of the many law firms of South Korea. He was always impressed by the grand demeanor with which the building basically assaulted all senses of its visitors. Between all those important looking people he always felt like the rookie back then, stumbling through all the cases, wondering how he should manage to even win one of them.

It was far from the truth to say, several wins and years later, that he was the best out there, but he managed to make a living out of it (at least all the years spent suffering in law school not wasted). 

“Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu tried to suppress a slight smile at the voice calling his name, almost taking his sweet time turning into its direction. 

In all the years Jeon Wonwoo had worked here, he was priced upon countless awards for his outstanding work. Everyone knew the famous Jeon Wonwoo, that went tough on suspects and lawyers alike, always staying late to clear up every little detail. Through this he had unmistakably earned himself the title of star prosecutor of the country.  
Standing a few meters away from Mingyu in his black suit with white stripes, his signature round gold-rimmed glasses on his nose and a file in his hand – with no doubt, Jeon Wonwoo was as handsome as he was intelligent. 

And how fate liked to play he was the prosecutor in charge for the case Mingyu’s firm had assigned him.

“Please talk to me for a moment.”

“Sure.”

True to his words Mingyu changed his path, following the man down a hallway to a room he already knew familiarly well from other meetings of this kind of form. 

He didn’t even get to say another word after the door fell shut, before arms pulled him into a hug, a warm body pressing up on his and soft lips chasing his own, the file slipping to the floor, completely forgotten.

For a while they remained like this, having found comfort in the presence of the other one, only the sound of their lips parting for getting air filling up the room. Mingyu was sure that his suit was starting to wrinkle on the back with the amount of pressure Wonwoo was grabbing it, but he didn’t care, it was Wonwoo after all. Wonwoo was allowed to do everything. 

The prosecutor was the first one to pull back, a tender smile playing on his lips. He was also the one to break through their content silence. 

“Dinner later at 8?”

Instead of an answer, Mingyu just bent down, leaving a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, before his fingers slid over to the crooked tie Wonwoo had decided to exhibit the world. With all the time of the world he slowly and carefully fixed its position, a satisfied smile adorning his face (especially after Wonwoo’s ears decided to turn slightly pink). 

“Yeah. See you at home?”

Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to press his lips against the lawyers for one last fleeting kiss, before he took a step back, regret and longing in his eyes, nonetheless making his way to the door. Behind it lay the outside world, where they would be on two different teams again, against each other. 

“See you at home, my love.”

With that Wonwoo opened the door and disappeared in the hallway between the so important looking people. 

But Mingyu knew that Wonwoo was the only important one out there.


End file.
